Forum:Born of Darkness
Born of Darkness is the first story serial in Matoro58's storyline. It portrays a rookie hero who is rejected over and over while secrets are hid from him. Prologue Meditation. A simple, quiet state. One that enlightens and calms the meditator. The being focused on sound. The sound of lava being put in molds and the crane moving it. The lava being cooled into a body. Mr. Makuro opened his eyes. He was attending the creation of a new hero that will be put on Striker 5, the third most elite team. Two Alpha 1 team members, Preston Stormer and William Furno entered. "Mr. Makuro. We've placed Von Nebula's Black Hole staff in the prison under surveillance 24/7." Stormer reported. But Mr. Makuro hardly heard him, for he felt a dark feeling about the new hero. "Mr. Makuro?" Furno asked. "Hmm? Oh, yes, congratulations on your sucess, Stormer." He said unfocusedly. The two heroes exchanged a glance. "Stormer, Furno, a dark time is coming, you see. I have a bad feeling about this new hero. He will bring a storm, of good and evil to Hero Factory." Makuro said. On the screens, the Hero's charge was shown on the screen. "I name him: Jackson Volten." Chapter 1: It Starts with One "Evade! Dodge! Jump! Deflect! No, Deflect!" Driftlin's orders echoed in Jackson Volten's ears. The blow came fast as Volten held his blade against the spiked blade. He was fighting a red-yellow villian with spikes called XPlode. His blade flew out of his hand. He held onto his other blade and jumped. He grabbed onto one of the spikes and brought the villian down. As he did, the backround dematerialized and the training sphere was visible once again. The scientists recorded the experiment while Volten's mentor, Damien Driftlin observed. Volten exited and went to his mentor. "So how'd I do?" He asked. "Not bad. There were some mistakes and errors, but you did a pretty good performance. I'd say 8 out of 10. Remember, you were just created yesterday, so you won't be going on a trial until a few more days until I see some improvement." His mentor explained. "I can go again if you want." Volten said. "Well, not yet. The scientists need to report the results. But I'll take you on one on one if like." Driftlin replied. "Now?" Volten asked. "Not now. I promised I would check an abandoned alleyway in the city." Driftlin explained. "Maybe when I get back. For now, go around the mission control." The mission control was larger than anything Volten had seen. Heroes were going in and out of elevators, giant screens stood in front of him, calls throughout the galaxy were being answered. It was magnificent. He really wanted to find the Quaza Chamber to recharge him. The practice was brutal and messy. He saw four heroes huddled around a table. He turned up his hearing "...nah, those are defective. I'd say Muslon messed them up." Said a male voice. "Well, it's certainley his handiwork on those dents." Said a female. "Come on, Red, it was hard not to make those dents." Said a deep voice. "Uh, excuse me?" Volten called out. The four heroes faced him. "Yeah?" said a black and silver one. "Where can I get to the Quaza Chamber?" Voltwn asked. The hero that replied to him was looking suspiciously. "Are you a spy?" He growled. "What? No way! The test just left me tired." He explained. The other Hero then looked amused. "Who's your mentor and team?" He asked. "Damien Driftlin, I'm part of Striker 5. My name is Jackson Volten." He said. Theother hero smiled. "Well then, we're your team. I'm Jonathan Titan. This is Kayla Red, George Muslon, and Herman Calous." The Hero said. Calous, another Black and Silver came. However, Volten noticed something. Calous didn't have a Hero Core. "Why don't you..." Volten began. "I'm a prototype Hero. I didn't malfunction like the other prototypes." Calous explained. The other two, Red and Muslon glared at him. "Those are our trainees. Calous is Muslon's metor, while I'm Red's." Titan said. Muslon was a muscular blue and green hero while Red had a more slim figure to her. "He's lucky Driftlin's mentoring him. If Driftlin didn't volunteer, he would've then been given a different job. Probably a janitor or street cleaner." Red sneered. "Yeah, his whimpy appearance wont give him any good in a real fight yet." Muslon teased. "That's enough. Both of you. Maybe it would suit you for the next three days you won't be in any fights." Titan growled. Suddenly, a blue hero burst into the room and literally ran into Volten. "Mark Surge? What's wrong?" Titan asked the Alpha 1 Hero. Stuttering, Surge drew in a breath and exclaimed, "Driftlin's core is damaged!" Category:Ongoing Stories